raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Seventeen
This is a story I wrote to celebrate Steph32597s seventeenth birthday, and it is pretty dark and pretty weird. Enjoy! :D Weilai 06:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Seventeen The girl walked into her room. She knotted her hair in well, a knot. She knew what was going to happen. Today was the day. She had been chosen to take the Big Step to the other side. It was one of the laws of her city. " Every year, one person must step through. He or she will be chosen from everybody here, and must be the unhappiest person here. He or she will leave everything behind, and start a new life in our world." The children from the city saw that video every year. It was a reminder that the Far Shore was closer than everybody seemed to think. The ghosts who live there do not take prisoners, and if they didn't get their yearly sacrifice, they attacked not only the city, but the entire world. Sometimes the girl wondered who she was. She never knew anyone like herself. She had black hair. She never laughed. She avoided everyone. She never knew anyone but herself. The school bell rang. The students walked to the gate, but weren't able to do anything. They resisted all they could, but they simply could not move. Then, they saw it. It was black. It's form kept changing. Suddenly, a student dropped down. He never rose up again. The Step itself was simple. She heard the explanation enough to know what she had to do. There is a pond, you step in it. Then, you enter the Far Shore. The girl wasn't worried. She needed to leave everything behind. What was there to leave? There was no hope. There was nothing. But there still were people. They forged a new society. They sacrificed themselves to let the others survive. They lasted. The new Earth's spring came, and the new society lasts until this very moment. Humanity was saved. The girl stepped in the pond. She felt like she was finally calm. The end was coming, and somehow it felt relaxing. She falls down. Nothing is going to stop her. Who would do that for her, anyway? She stands alone. She didn't feel anything. Her hair starts to loosen. She loses her grip on her consciousness. Then there was only a pond. "Stephanie... Stephanie... Stephanie! Wake up!" She opens her eyes. She heard rumors about Heaven, but didn't think she would get there. Your body needed to dissolve before you can become a spirit. She simply drowned. She still had a body. "Thank God, you're still awake." The boy kept talking, but she didn't listen to what he said. Somebody talked to her. In one instant, she loved this new world. Everything seemed clearer, even the shadows looked less dull. The boy's eyes were blue, like the ocean. "Who... Who are you?" The boy was about to open his mouth when he disappeared. The green view she had seen started to crumble. The girl woke up. She found herself bathing in sweat. Her window still stood open. She dreamt all that, she realized. There was a storm outside. The clock on her bedside table showed 03:47. She started to wander around her house, but then reentered her room. She knew what was going to happen. Today was her birthday. 03:48. She tried to get more sleep, but she couldn't. 03:54. She closed her eyes once again. 08:43. She woke up from another nightmare. Why did these vicious things always target her? The girl decided to get up. She received some texts from her friends wishing her a happy birthday. She moved along with her day, but she felt like someone was watching her. And he has blue eyes. Behind The Scenes * Of course, our protagonist here is Steph32597s * The blue-eyed dude was Yukio, from ToY. * When I wrote this, this just popped into my head for some reason. Don't judge ^^' * This "fanon" isn't related to any fandom Category:Short Story